


over the distance

by riawritesfics



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying a little, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, mature because atsumu swears like once, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riawritesfics/pseuds/riawritesfics
Summary: they're so far apart, but that won't stop atsumu from loving sakusa.they're so far apart, yet atsumu is still sakusa's home.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	over the distance

atsumu scrolled through the contacts in his phone and a soft smile entered his face as he reached the one he’s been looking for.

_‘omi-kun’_

with his finger hovering over the call button, he hesitates. maybe he’s busy? or what if he’s in practice? what if atsumu’s interrupting something and that annoys omi-kun? atsumu may be his boyfriend but he doesn’t want to bother omi-kun.

omi-kun wouldn’t be bothered by him, right? with shaky hands, he presses the call button and waits. sakusa picks up almost right away, and atsumu feels his heart throb again. “hey, omi-omi.” he says, voice lowering down close to a whisper. “what took you so long to call?” atsumu laughs, “i thought ya were busy.” sakusa huffs, and atsumu feels a soft smile creep on his face. “yeah, but you’re my boyfriend.”

atsumu turns red and whines, “omi-kun!” he could see sakusa raise an eyebrow at his exclamation. “what?” atsumu covers his face, and his ears burn. “nothing. how is studying there, by the way?” sakusa snorts at the question. “hey! i’m trying to be a good boyfriend here!” he says, pouting.

it’s moments like these when atsumu feels like the distance doesn’t matter at all. it feels like they’re beside each other, just talking and laughing. it feels like sakusa isn’t even in tokyo and atsumu isn’t in hyogo, like they’re right there with each other, and not countless of miles away.

but atsumu is reminded of the distance when he sees his phone, and feels a painful tug in his heart. _‘i miss omi-omi.’_ they first met each other in the training camp, when they were both second years. atsumu just annoyed him a lot, and when sakusa confronted him, feelings got in the way and suddenly, atsumu blurted out that he liked him.

they continue talking to each other, even as the time goes by and it reaches 2 am. “ah, it’s reached 2 am already?” sakusa wonders, and atsumu’s eyes widen as he picks up his phone from beside him. “holy shit, omi-kun, it’s 2 am! ya have to sleep!” he exclaims. sakusa always knew that beneath the confident and loud exterior of his boyfriend, lays a soft and caring him. “yeah, yeah. but you have to sleep too.” atsumu nods, and rushes to reply as he remembers sakusa can’t see him.

“yeah, i’ll go to sleep after the call. good night omi-omi!” he says and almost taps the ‘end call’ button already when sakusa replies. “good night, ‘tsumu-tsumu.” atsumu stops in his tracks and by the silence in the line, him too. “w-what–” atsumu starts, but sakusa cuts him off. “bye, atsumu.” and he had to rush to stop him. “wait no! omi-kun!” but sakusa already ended the call.

atsumu pouts, and hurries to call him again. when sakusa picks up, atsumu doesn’t even give him a moment to speak and starts rambling away. “that was unfair, omi-kun! unfair, i tell ya! i’m calling again because i forgot to tell ya–” he’s about to say _‘i love you’_ but sakusa beats him to it.

“i love you, atsumu.” he says.

_‘thump, thump.’_

atsumu stills as he hears the words spoken, and feels the words go straight to his heart. “i love ya too, omi-kun. i miss ya.” he whispers to the phone, and sakusa’s heart beats so hard he’s afraid atsumu might hear it in the call. “i miss you too. just a few months left, atsumu. just a few months.” he says, like a promise he’s scared to break.

atsumu feels incoming tears but tries to push them back down. he sobs, “i miss you. i miss you so much. ah, shit– i’m sorry.” sakusa’s eyes widen and he pulls his phone closer as if it’s atsumu. at the sounds of his sobs, sakusa wishes he was holding atsumu right now. “me too, i miss you too. you’ll be here in a few months, so wipe your tears for me, okay?” atsumu nods, and tries to stop crying.

with atsumu still sniffling on the other end of the line, sakusa’s heart clenches. “i better hurry up, right, omi-kun?” sakusa smiles, because atsumu’s back, and even though his voice is shaky, it’s atsumu. “mhm. i’ll hurry up as well.” atsumu huffs, and wipes his face. “ya better, and when i arrive there i’m gonna annoy ya so much and ya can’t get rid of me.”

“yeah. good night, atsumu, go to sleep. i love you.” atsumu feels himself calm down at his words. “good night, omi-kun. i love ya too.” he responds, and the call ends.

atsumu sleeps with a smile on his face that night.

_‘maybe we might want to settle down, just be near.’_

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i'm ria, i'm new to ao3, but not really new to writing. i'm sorry if it's a lil bit too short, or if anyone's ooc, i'm just warming up since it's been a while since i last wrote. as you can see, i love sakuatsu!! i freak out about them every now and then, so here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/_SKSMY) if you wanna freak out about them too hehe
> 
> that's all folks!!


End file.
